


Sanitation Seduction

by JazzRaft



Series: kitchen disasters [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Nyx had been more than happy to let Noctis taste-test the sauce for dinner. He was less so when the same spoon became the central point of a debate about the laws of kitchen sanitation.





	Sanitation Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A [prompt fill](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/186636111142/you-cant-cook-with-that-after-its-been-in-your) from a list of [kitchen disasters](https://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/186452779569/kitchen-disasters) by anonymous request.

“You can’t cook with that after it’s been in your mouth!”

Noctis looked at him, seemingly bewildered by the outburst. Nyx refused to fall for those wide, innocent eyes. _Not today._ Especially not with the wooden spoon – the reason for Nyx’s strife – still in Noct’s mouth.

“Why?” Noctis asked. “It’s just us.”

Nyx blinked, his brow contorting in confusion. Noctis said it so matter-of-factly, so completely barren of concern; just stating the obvious, as if _Nyx_ were the one who needed help understanding something, and Noctis was perfectly content to explain it to him. But no, _no,_ there was nothing for Nyx to be confused about here. Nothing, save for his boyfriend’s complete and utter lack of moral hygiene. Nyx really, _really_ hoped that he didn’t need to explain cross-contamination to a grown man.

He’d been more than happy to let Noct taste-test the sauce – it was a Lucian recipe after all, intended for a Lucian diner; he’d like said Lucian’s perspective on what he planned on serving him that night. Nyx had been thrilled by the approving hum that sang from Noct’s throat as he pursed his lips around the spoon. He’d been charmed by the smile and the dart of his tongue over the corner of his mouth to lap up the garlicky, tomato mixture. He’d felt confident that dinner would satisfy Noct’s royal appetite – enough, Nyx hoped, that he might be tempted to stay the night. He already had a recipe in mind for dessert.

But all thoughts of indulgent, decadent, midnight treats fell right into the blender of Nyx’s brain when Noctis dipped that same, saliva-coated spoon back into the saucepan. Of all the things that could kill Nyx’s fantasies, a violation against his code of sanitation was one he was not prepared for.

Noct’s forehead creased the longer Nyx stood there staring at him, speechless, his jaw hanging open like a suitcase with a broken lock. It took an alarming amount of time for Noctis to actually respond to his shock. Even _more_ alarming was the fact that it was not anywhere near the apologetic one Nyx was hoping for.

He was _hoping_ it was just an absent-minded accident. He was hoping that he could forgive it, just this once, so long as it didn’t happen again. He was hoping Noct’s cheeks would flame red when he realized what he’d done, he’d sputter through an adorable apology, and they could both break down in laughter over this little embarrassment.

Once again, Nyx’s imaginings of dopey domesticity were destroyed. Because the realization that smoothed Noct’s face was not one of mortification, but one of dispassionate delinquency.

“You’re willing to swap spit and sweat and all other manner of bodily fluids with me, but _this_ grosses you out.”

Noctis brandished the sauce/spit spoon between them, arching a brow, looking at Nyx like _he_ was the one being ridiculous here. _In what universe?_ Nyx’s vision shuttered for a second, blinking the stunned stupidity out of his eyes in the hopes that he might see more clearly how exactly he was wrong. But all he saw was how he was right and Noct was the one who was so very, _very_ wrong.

“Listen,” Nyx said, a laugh bordering on hysterical fluttering in the back of his throat. “I don’t know what they taught you over at the Citadel, but where I come from, we use _clean_ spoons to cook our food.”

“You saying I have a dirty mouth?”

Nyx clenched his teeth and willed every known Astral in the universe to give him the strength not to respond to that question. He knew how Noctis _wanted_ him to, he could see it in the mischievous flash of crystalline blue in his eyes. He knew he could get out of trouble with just the right word, the bat of his eyes, the tilt of his head, the curl of his lips begging Nyx to come over and _answer the question._

But no… _No_, _Nyx_. He had to stick to his guns this time. This time, he couldn’t let it pass.

“It’s a matter of safety, Noct,” Nyx tried to reason with him.

“So, by that reasoning, every time I kiss you, we’re in danger.”

Well, yes, but not in the way he was thinking. Nyx was in danger every time Noct smiled at him, but he wasn’t about to let him know that _now._ It didn’t matter. Because Noctis knew he was dangerous in more ways than one already. A challenge darted through his gaze, and Nyx’s chest caved as the prince lifted the licked-on spoon back over the sauce-pan. He dangled it there, daring Nyx to stop him.

Just before the spoon was about to scrape through the sauce, Nyx lunged forward. He grabbed Noct’s wrist and pinned it to the counter, the dirty utensil clattering dully somewhere off to the side (he hoped it wasn’t on his floor). After the sound settled, a beat of silence pulsed through the apartment. The sauce simmered on the burner next to them, a subtle hiss of heat permeating the air.

Nyx became painfully aware of how close they were, how much heat was radiating between the two of them. He held Noct’s wrists, pinned to the countertop on either side, his chest pressed dangerously close to his. Noctis looked up at him, leaned back and bracketed by Nyx, his broad shoulders dwarfing him. His eyes were big, blue, and doe-like, the picture of prey caught quivering in Nyx’s grasp.

It was only when Nyx glanced down at his mouth that he realized just how inaccurate his assumption was. Because Noct’s lips were failing a fight to stay in a neutral line, quirking up at the corners in barely suppressed laughter. One snort shattered the whole façade, and suddenly, Nyx was laughing, too. He was worried about contaminating his dinner, but Noctis was contagious no matter what.

“You’re disgusting,” Nyx chuckled.

“But you still want to kiss me, don’t you?”

Nyx tipped his face forward and did just that, a deep sigh of exasperation breathing against Noct’s mouth. Noctis nudged back, tentative yet firm. An apology, the one Nyx had wanted.

“Promise I’ll be neater,” Noctis breathed in the space between them when they parted.

“It’s okay,” Nyx said, with a crooked grin. “Always happy to clean up your mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you let your faves take the wheel and fall asleep yourself in the back seat :'D


End file.
